Too Close
by Yuka Harumi
Summary: Convivências geram mudanças. Mudanças, algumas vezes, fora de nosso alcance. [...] E inconscientemente, nos fazem criar sentimentos antes jamais experimentados. Não é... Sebastian?


_And it feels like I am just too close to love you.__  
__**(E sinto como se eu estivesse perto demais pra te amar.)**__**  
**__There's nothing I can really say.__  
__**(Não tem nada que eu realmente possa dizer.)**_

Alex Clare – Too Close

* * *

**Too Close**

Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive

O tempo é algo que está fora do alcance de um ser humano. E Ciel sabia muito bem disso. Um ano havia se passado desde que perdera sua humanidade. E desde então estivera preso e sua própria existência e a de Sebastian, vagando pelos confins do mundo, ocupando-se de coisas triviais. Acompanhou Londres mudar de forma drástica, sua alcunha sumir gradativamente dos olhares da população e seu antigo eu deixar de fazer parte daquele mundo. Nada que lhe surpreendesse de certo modo. Até o dia que chegou a seus ouvidos uma notícia que certamente fora um golpe certeiro. Lizzie estava noiva de outro nobre. Tão rápido. Sentiu uma pontada de remorso, não por Elizabeth ter escolhido outro, e sim por não podê-la ter feito feliz da maneira que ela queria.

_Não é como dizem? Por alguém que gostamos, seríamos capazes de sacrificar nossa própria felicidade em favor da felicidade alheia._

E pensara, principalmente em relação a certo mordomo. Desde se tornara um demônio, certamente Sebastian perdera o interesse em si. Afinal, o objeto de maior desejo do _akuma_ deixara de existir. E por obra do destino, o mordomo teria que ficar ao seu lado para sempre.

_Mas diante de tudo aquilo, isso eram apenas divagações. Um ano havia se passado. Ciel mudara bastante._

– Sebastian, esse chá está sem açúcar!

Mas velhos hábitos nunca morrem.

– Desculpe-me _bocchan_. Irei providenciar outro. – O _akuma_ surgira atrás do antigo Conde, fazendo-o saltar na cadeira. Caminhou até ficar de frente para ele, recebendo um gesto de reprovação.

– Deixe como está.

Sebastian estranhou tal comportamento. Na verdade, podia observar claramente como Ciel mudara depois de tanto tempo. Aparentava que toda aquela arrogância desaparecera com sua humanidade. Quanta ironia! Ciel tornou-se um ser mais sociável, depois que deixara de ser um humano. E estudar as mudanças repentinas do antigo Conde tornara-se o seu passatempo diário. Nada muito diferente daquilo que era antigamente. Mas era visível o ar de solidão que Ciel emanava às vezes.

E solidão era um prato cheio para os desejos do _akuma_.

Desejos... Algo tão traiçoeiro.

_Convivências geram transformações. Transformações, algumas vezes, fora de nosso alcance._

– Sebastian, você gosta de viver assim? – A pergunta pegara o mordomo de surpresa. O olho de um azul inconfundível brilhava, para o _deleite_ do _akuma_. Pensou por algum instante, antes de dar uma resposta.

_Se eu gosto de viver assim? Preso eternamente a um garoto recém-transformado, de costumes fúteis e um gênio forte. E nunca mais poderei sentir o sabor de uma alma, porque o terei sempre – e para sempre - em meu encalço._

_Claro, gosto muito de viver assim._

– Não vejo problema algum. – Mentiu, emanando o sorriso costumeiro de sempre. Inexplicavelmente, sentiu um nó na garganta, como se funcionasse como um alarme àquela resposta mentirosa.

_Convivências geram transformações. Transformações, algumas vezes, fora de nosso alcance._

_E inconscientemente, nos fazem criar sentimentos antes jamais experimentados._

E consequentemente, obteve mais uma prova de que Ciel estava mudando. Apenas um sorriso discreto serpenteara em seus lábios, enquanto bebericava a xícara de chá.

_Ah, os lábios de Ciel..._

Sorrisos simples como aqueles se tornaram algo um tanto frequente, na visão de Sebastian. Mesmo que tenha seu teor sarcástico, ainda sim, era um sorriso de Ciel. E eram gestos como aqueles, juntamente com aquela convivência forçada, que fazia gerar um novo tipo de imagem do antigo Conde Phantomhive.

E aquele desejo por Ciel, nunca morrera, desde que o antigo Conde era apenas um humano.

Mas aquele desejo antigo, em parte, resumia-se em consumir sua alma.

_E agora?_

– Acho que vou ficar lá fora um pouco.

Observou o pequeno _akuma_ levantar-se, indo em direção a um grande corredor que levaria a saída. Deixara para trás os costumes espalhafatosos, até porque, não podiam chamar a atenção. A casa que habitavam era deveras simples, porém aconchegante.

A vista da casa dava-se para um jardim muito bem cuidado, complementado pela vista do crepúsculo dos arredores de Londres. O local era completamente afastado de outros povoados, por medida de segurança.

Sebastian o seguiu, vendo-o instintivamente perder-se em inúmeros devaneios. Uma brisa suave tocou-lhe os cabelos azulados.

– Vai parecer estranho dizer essas palavras, mas eu sentia falta disso.

Sebastian riu. Aproximou-se um pouco mais de Ciel, ficando ao lado dele. Percebeu que estava sendo observado e algo surgiu em sua mente. Olhou para o horizonte, negando-se completamente a pensar em tal coisa.

_Afinal, ele era um demônio._

E demônios estavam fadados a viver sem sentimentos.

E ele, Sebastian Michaelis estava fadado a viver para sempre com Ciel.

Decidir por colocar uma das mãos no ombro de Ciel, virando-o para si, para em seguida, encostá-lo na pilastra que havia ao seu lado. O ex-conde surpreendeu-se com tal atitude, porém sua linha de raciocínio fora fatalmente cortada com a proximidade do mordomo em seu rosto.

– O que pensa... e-estar fazendo?

– Apenas satisfazendo um de meus desejos. – Institivamente, mordeu os lábios de forma sensual, instigando Ciel. Ponto para Sebastian. Viu o pequeno _akuma_ tremer e involuntariamente apoiar uma das mãos em seu ombro.

_Um ano se passara. Muita coisa mudara._

_E principalmente com relação a certo mordomo._

– Para com isso Sebastian, isso é... – Virou o rosto, mas sem escapatória. O toque gelado dos dedos do mordomo sobre seu rosto derrubou grande parte de sua resistência. Levou ambas as mãos para a gola da camisa de Sebastian, puxando-o violentamente para si. Para a surpresa de Sebastian, Ciel iniciara um beijo. E tão logo toda aquela tensão sexual explodiria ali mesmo, restando ao mordomo, embargado pelo desejo, a suspender o corpo de Ciel, levando-o a prender as pernas do ex-conde ao redor de sua cintura. E a necessidade de um pelo outro estava longe de acabar.

O beijo tornara-se violento. Carregado de lascívia. Impetuosamente instigante.

_É apenas desejo, não é?_

E sem saber os porquês, Sebastian sentiu a necessidade de parar apenas por um segundo, apenas para olhar mais uma vez para Ciel. Vê-lo naquele estado de completa entrega, só atiçaria ainda mais seus instintos. O olho vermelho brilhava vivamente, em contraste com a pele alva e os lábios entreabertos. E sentiu mil coisas tomarem conta de si mesmo, como a necessidade inexplicável de apertar o corpo de Ciel juntamente ao seu e não deixa-lo escapar de forma alguma. O antigo Conde gemeu inconscientemente. Tornou a segurá-lo apenas com um dos braços, usando a outra mão para acariciar o delicado rosto do _akuma_. Levou um dos dedos aos lábios de Ciel, em um gesto suave. Aquilo fez um meio sorriso brotar no ex-conde.

– Se eu não estivesse te olhando diretamente, certamente diria que alguém trocara de lugar de você. Não sabia que demônios poderiam ser tão, er... Amáveis.

_Não era apenas desejo, Sebastian?_

_E então, já que não poderia consumir a alma de Ciel. O que restara de todo aquele desejo?_

_E, convenhamos, é apenas desejo mesmo?_

Os olhos em um brilhante vermelho sangue se cruzaram mais uma vez. Foi o bastante para que as resistências de Sebastian caíssem por completo. Afinal, havia muito mais coisas que o seguravam ao lado de Ciel.

– Acho que estou gostando de você, _bocchan_.

Não deu tempo algum para que Ciel esboçasse alguma reação, simplesmente o retirou dali, jogando-o na cama mais próxima que encontrara dentro da casa.

E se é apenas desejo ou interesse, essas divagações ficaram para depois. Por hora, o ex-conde e seu mordomo estariam _bem_ ocupados.


End file.
